Kanto, Revamped
by Orion Is Awesome
Summary: What if Ash was smart? What if, instead of a Pikachu, he gets a Riolu instead. Read as Ash and his new partner Riolu battle the harships of the Kanto region. He will meet new Pokemon, and eventually, new friends as well. AU [Smart Ash] NOW ADOPTED BY creaperkiller105...SORRY
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Ash Ketchum woke up at 7:30. He rolled out of bed and jumped in the shower. He was exicted because today was the day he could become a Pokemon trainer. Of course, being the prodigy he is, he already looked up the ypes of Pokemon and did his research. He wanted to be special, somebody who didn't choose a normal starter. While Ash was contemplating upstairs, Delia Ketchum busily prepared breakfast downstairs. Ash finally walked down, cool, collected and refreshed from his shower.

"Good morning mother." Delia Ketchum looked taken back. Her son was so mature for his age she sometimes thought he was a grownup in disguise. Ash sat down and carefully ate his breakfast. As he ate, he thought about all the starters and his dream to become a Pokémon Master He stood up abruptly as his alarm upstairs rang once.

"That's my cue mother," he said, "I will see you later."

Delia sighed, and grabbed his backpack.

Ash walked to Professor Oak's lab and opened the door. Samuel Oaks was a man of jokes and laughs. He was quite surprised when he saw the serious looking trainer come in.

"Ash!" he exclaimed "Come in! You're a bit early, but no matter! We'll get you started."

Ash nodded his thanks. They walked to a circular table with the 3 Kanto starter Pokémon. Professor Oak called them out one by one. "Bulbasaur, Charmander and finally, Squirtle!"

Ash walked around the table and inspected the. The Charmander followed his movements while the other two remained looking forward. Ash stopped. They were all very healthy, but he made up his mind. He was going to ask the professor if he could get a new starter Pokemon.

"These Pokémon are magnificent." he said, looking up at the professor, "but is there anything….special? Some Pokemon that is not from here? I want to stand out professor. Please! I will do anything you ask!"

The professor looked troubled. He stayed silent for a few seconds before looking up.

"Well there is one, but I have to warn you it may be-"

"Professor, whatever it is, I'll take it." Ash exclaimed, determined.

Professor Oak sighed and pressed a button.

The center of the table opened up and a Poke ball with a blue orb on it came up. Ash grabbed it and pressed the button and the Poke ball enlarged. Blinding light filled the room as a jackal-like Pokémon appeared. It was gold, with black stripes circling it. Its eyes were a brilliant red.

"Riolu!" the Pokémon exclaimed.

"This Riolu is special. It is the only Riolu that is shiny. We Pokemon professors from around the world want to look at its evolved form, Lucario. I want you, Ash, to train Riolu and make it evolve. Who knows, maybe you will discover some abilities within yourself too! I fell uncertain about giving it away but, I do owe your mother. Remember Ash, this Pokemon is not native. You will be getting many strange looks."

Ash nodded and said softly to the Pokemon, "Wow! You're the best of all! This is certainly a pleasant surprise."

The Riolu took a step back in confusion. Ash stopped talking immediately. He held out a hand to the frightened Pokémon.

"Hi I'm Ash, I'm gonna be your new trainer. We're gonna go on many adventures and we will become the best. Just take my hand, and we will achieve our goal." He said

Riolu cocked his head. "Rio?"

Ash walked closer.. He moved closer and Riolu put his hands into his. He beamed. Professor Oak was watching all of this from afar. After seeing the display of emotions, he stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Well if you're decided, step up and take these 6 Poke balls and your Pokedex. Dexter is uploaded with new features such as Move-Scanner or Level-Sensor."

Ash grabbed the Riolu's poke ball. "Riolu return!"

A red beam shot out from the Poke ball. Riolu promptly dodged it. He shook his head desperately.

"Rio! Riolu! Lu! Lu!"

Ash stopped. "You don't like Poke balls? Well, I guess, you can ride on my shoulder then."

"Riolu!"

Professor Oak nodded at Ash. "Some Pokémon have different personalities, I have no idea how you tamed Riolu that fast, but good job Ash! You should probably go to Pewter city next. You have to travel through the Veridian Forest, so be careful! Catch lots of Pokémon and complete the Pokedex!"

"Thank you sir. I won't let you down."

As Ash walked down the steps of the lab, his mother was there waiting for him.

"Ash, you forgot your backpack." Delia said, worried.

"Thanks mother. I'm gonna need all the Poke-Chow and the super potions in there."

Delia smiled. She kissed Ash on the cheek. "Have a good trip, and always make sure your Pokémon is safe. That reminds me, who did you get as a Pokémon anyway?"

Ash smirked, "Riolu come out."

Riolu appeared from behind Ash's head. Delia gasped. "A Riolu!"

Delia stepped forward and gingerly held a hand up to curious Pokémon. Riolu thought she was nice. After all, she did give his trainer his back pack. Riolu reached out up towards the hand.

Delia smiled and very softly, petted Riolu's head.

"Rio! Riolu!"

Riolu sighed. Her ministrations felt good.

"Well I guess this is it, have a nice trip son. Make sure to come back time to time."

Ash and Riolu walked away from his mother and headed toward Route One. "Hey I know! I'll scan your attacks and level!" Ash said, his brain already figuring out how to train his companion.

Riolu nodded once and jumped down. It wanted to show its trainer its power. Ash pulled out Dexter. **"Riolu, the fighting Pokemon. This Riolu is shiny, and knows the moves: Low Kick, Foresight, Quick Attack, Tail Whip, Growl, Feint, Counter, Karate Chop, Tackle and Endure. It can control Aura. This is very rare among Riolu. Its evolved form, Lucario, is usually the ones able to control it. It is level 10. It is male. Riolus are usually playful. But it depends on their trainer's personality."**

"Wow!" Ash siad, impressedt. "You are powerful. Your parents must have trained you a lot!"

Riolu shrugged and used Ash's back as a stepping stone and climbed up to his shoulder. He sat on Ash's backpack. Suddenly, the sound of claws hitting the ground resounded through the air. A wild Pidgeotto ran through the grass 10 meters in front of him. Ash thought, "_I better capture it! It's not every day a Pidgeotto appears. I thought only Pidgeys were silly enough to roam the grass."_

Just as he was about to call out Riolu, a low voice resounded in his head. "_Do not fret Ash, I will help you."_

Ash gasped. "_Riolu?"_

"_It is I, we have a permanent Aura link, I do not know how, but you are an Aura user. It may be the side affect of being my trainer. I do not know. However, I do know it will prove useful during battles._ An..._ Is it aright if I call you Ash? I don't like the word 'master'."_

"_Of course, we are the best of friends."_

Riolu nodded. He jumped down from Ash's shoulder and took a fighting stance.

"Start it out with Growl!"

Riolu growled and caught the Pidgeotto's attention. Pidgeotto cawed, looped in the air, and flew at Riolu.

" Riolu! Dodge it and grab its legs!"

Riolu sidestepped and jumped on to the Pidgeotto's back, using its legs as a counter weight. The Pidgeotto shook desperately, trying to shake the weight off its back.

"Use Tackle on its back and bring it down!"

Riolu gathered up all its strength and smashed down, hard, on the bird's back. The Pidgeotto landed on the ground. It was very weak. But it stood up.

"Riolu, hit it with a Quick Attack and end the battle."

Riolu charged at the Pidgeotto at a blinding speed. The Pidgeotto moved too slow and was tackled to the ground. It somehow managed to stand up and launch itself in the air.

"What?" Ash exclaimed."Enough, end this battle when he comes around again!"

Riolu shifted to the side as the Pidgeotto came back around. He knocked its own head against the birds. Out cold.

"Gooo Poke ball!" The Poke ball flew through the air and hit the bird on the breast once and was absorbed into the ball. It bobbed once, twice and finally went still.

"Yes!" Ash exclaimed. Riolu grinned, and ran towards Ash and jumped back onto his trainer's backpack.

"Great job Riolu! I'm very proud of you!"

Riolu's satisfaction was felt through their link.

"Pidgeotto! Come on out!" Ash cried.

"Pidgeotto!" The Pidgeotto in all its glory came out. It cawed for a second, then slumped down from the beating Riolu gave it. Ash rushed forward, scooped up the Pidgeotto in his arms and sprayed it with a super potion in his backpack. Ash Ketchum always came prepared.

The Pidgeotto opened its eyes and cawed. It stood up as Ash let it go from his arms. The Pidgeotto looked up at Ash lovingly and crooned. Ash reached down and scratched its chin feathers. He pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the newly caught Pokémon.

"**Pidgeotto, the flying type Pokémon. It is female. It is level 10. It knows the moves: Sand Attack, Gust, Tackle, Wing Attack and Quick Attack. This Pidgeotto taught itself Wing Attack at a young age."**

"That's unusual. Your level 10 and you already evolved."

Pidegotto flapped its wings once. Ash shrugged.

"Whatever, you guys both did great today. Tomorrow we start training. So you guys better be prepared. I'm very proud of you both."

Riolu nodded from its position on Ash's backpack while Pidgeotto cawed.

"Well it's chow time so we better find a clearing. Storm, will you find us a clearing?

Pidgeotto cocked its head. "Otto?"

"Well you are like a very powerful storm so I want to give you that nickname." Ash replied.

"Pidgy! "

The newly named Storm flew off to find a field to lie down in. She came back a few minutes later and led Ash and Riolu to a large clearing. "Thanks Storm." She cawed once. Ash sat down and unpacked his tent and sleeping bag. He got out 2 bowls; one blue and one purple. He grabbed a container of Poke-Chow and poured it in. He also grabbed some nutrients and mixed them in with the meal. He had prepared the PokeBlock nutrients at home and thought it come in handy in training. He grabbed a sandwich himself and started eating. When his Pokémon started to see their trainer dig in. They chomped down on their food too.

"So guys," Ash broke the silence, "I've been meaning to tell you this. My dream is to become a Pokémon Master. I'm gonna travel the world and become the very best. I can't do it alone. Will you two help me?"

"_You know I will" _Riolu said.

"Pidgeotto!"

Ash smiled. "Thank you." He returned Pidgeotto in its Poke ball and cleaned up the wrapper and the bowls. He went into his tent and called, "Riolu, you coming?"

Riolu blinked once, then smiled and went into Ash's tent. He could'nt wait for tomorrow.

**Hey guys. Orion here. Hoped you liked the story. If you did. Please support me by writing a review. It is about 20 seconds of your life. Pleassseeee! Just a simple "UPDATE" would do. Thank you. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

A New Beginning: Chp 2

Just as dawn broke the next morning, Ash and Riolu got up. He rolled out of his sleeping bag and groggily stood up. He wrapped up the sleeping bags while Riolu undid the tent. Ash stepped in to the crisp morning air and threw out Storm's Poke ball.

"Pidgeotto!" the giant bird Pokémon cried. Ash smiled at its enthusiasm.

"Come on you guys, it's time for breakfast." Ash said.

Ash unpacked his backpack again. He had gone low on food rations. Storm ate a LOT. Ash sighed, he would have to restock on the next Pokemart. Good thing he brought along 200,000 Poke dollars. Ash grabbed the bag of Poke-Chow and emptied it into the 2 oddly colored bowls. He grabbed a cold burger for himself and started eating. Riolu and Storm both ravenously attacked the food. Ash smiled. The feeling of taking care and training Pokémon was amazing.

"Guys, after we finish eating, we are going to get some training done. I want us to be ready for our next Pokémon gym battle. When we are not training, you can goof off all you want. But I expect you to work twice as hard when you train."

Storm nodded. Riolu kept eating but listened to Ash.

After a couple moments of silence, Ash threw his burger wrapper into a trash bag and helped his two Pokémon clean up their bowls. He put the trash bag and the bowls in two different pockets.

"Alright guys, lets train." Ash said, determined.

Riolu hopped on Ash's shoulder while Storm climbed in the sky. She followed them in the air. The trio walked along route one, until they saw the entrance to the Veridian Forest. It was huge, a great opening that looked like it lead to the void.

"You guys ready?" Ash asked.

The determined scowl on Riolu's face and the screech that came from Storm answered him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The trio's first impression of Veridian Forest was: green. Dense jungles covered the land. The faint sound of a stream resounded faintly. And a single path was laid out right in front of them, showing the way out. Suddenly, Storm cawed.

"What is it Storm?""

Storm used her wings to point in a certain direction. Ash started sprinting that way. Every step sunk into the mud. He must've run for at least ¼ of a mile before entering a large clearing. A Pokémon lay in the center, not moving. It was a Charmander. A crushed Poke ball lay beside it. Ash gasped. Its trainer must've abandoned it. As he got closer, he realized the poor Pokémon was littered with cuts and bruises. Ash hurried over. A sticker lay on the ground. It was a sticker with an ember on it. This Pokémon was one of Professor Oak's starters. The poor Pokémon's trainer must've not wanted it because it lost a battle with something else. Ash scooped up the unconscious Pokemon with his hands. _"Riolu, grab a super potion out of my backpack, quick!"_

Riolu nodded, and a moment later, a super potion was dropped into his lap. Riolu sat dutifully beside him.

"Storm, take watch! Please!" Ash said, fearing something was going to attack. He sprayed the potion onto the Pokémon's body. It grimaced and whimpered for a second. Until finally, its ruby eyes opened, recognition showed in those brilliant orbs. Here was the trainer that was inspecting it on the first day.

"Rest easy Charmander, no one will hurt you. I'm going to put some more potions on you. It's going to sting a bit, alright?" Ash said soothingly.

The Charmander closed its eyes, and relaxed. Ash sprayed his potion until all the cuts were gone. Only then did Charmander open its eyes. It jumped off Ash's lap.

"Chaaar!" It said, back to full health again.

"Did your trainer abandon you Charmander?" Ash asked slowly.

"Chaar…" Charmander nodded its head softly. But its head popped right back up. It pointed it at Ash's belt. "Charmander! Charrr!"

"You want me to train you?" Ash asked, not believing his luck.

Charmander nodded. This boy cared for it and when he saw Riolu nod. he knew it was the right choice.

'Okay then. Just tap the button when you're ready." Ash said, hurriedly pulling out a spare Poke ball. Without hesitation, Charmander tapped the button and was sucked in. It was immediately captured.

Ash let Charmander back out. "Alright then Charmander, welcome to the family!" Charmander ran up and hugged Ash's legs. Ash chuckled, bemused by its antics.

Storm saw the commotion and came to check out the scene.

"Pidge? Otto! Otto!" Storm exclaimed.

"Riolu! Rio! Riooolu!" Riolu cut in quickly.

"Chaaaar!" Charmander replied.

Ash turned serious again. "Alright guys, we are done talking, let's get to work. Let me explain something off the bat. Steel types and fire types are strong against Earth moves. So I want Charmander to practice its…wait."

Ash pulled out his PokeDex and scanned Charmander.

"**Charmander, the lizard fire Pokémon. As this Pokemon evolves, its temper makes it hard to control. This Charmander is level 10 and knows the moves; Scratch Ember, Leer and Smokescreen. It is male."**

"Well Charmander, you won't need to worry about catching up to Riolu and Storm now." Ash said, impressed again.

"Charrrrmander!" It was pleased with its trainer's comments.

"Very well, as I was saying, in order for you to have a chance against Brock's Pokémon, you need to practice your Ember. Keep using it against that big rock over there. I want you to break that thing." Ash pointed to a large rock with at least 4 feet tall and 5 feet wide.

"Storm, I need you to help Riolu with his air weakness. Keep bombarding him with air attacks. Riolu, if you need healing, tell me through our link."

Riolu and Storm went off to work. Storm started using Wing Attack on Riolu.

"Alright Riolu, embrace it! You need to work on your stamina."

Riolu took the impact and immediately sat down at the quick loss of energy. Ash hurried over with the super potion and healed him.

"Keep it up guys!"

Riolu started bracing itself for another attack.

Meanwhile, Charmander was sending its best Ember at the rock. The rock refused to budge, or break. Charmander was getting extremely frustrated. It wanted to please Ash but that stupid rock would not budge. Charmander charged at the rock and felt something stirring inside of him. Without knowing how, it flicked its wrist and its glowing claws clanged on the rock. A few moments passed, and the rock split into 3 separate pieces.

"Chaarrrr!" Charmander chirped happily, getting Ash's attention.

"What's going on?" Ash asked, worried.

Without replying, it tossed up a nearby rock and used Metal Claw on it. The rock split in half and clanged on the ground. Ash's jaw dropped lower than his shin.

"You used Metal Claw Charmander! For you to use that you have to be level 13! Wow, you're leveling up really quickly!" Ash said, contemplating. This was going to move his plan up a whole other step.

A sharp whistle from Storm caught his attention. Riolu was lying on the ground, not moving. Ash rushed over and immediately pulled out a super potion. He sprayed it on Riolu's bruises. His companion's iridescent red eyes opened.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked.

"_Of course. Watch." Riolu replied._

"Riolu!"

A word from Riolu brought Ash back to reality. Storm nodded and circled back up in the air. Ash put his hand out but Charmander grabbed his arm and gently put it down. As Storm swooped in, Riolu braced itself. BOOOM! A large explosion kicked up sand and dirt.

When the smoke cleared, Riolu was standing and Storm was in the air again. Ash couldn't' help, but smile.

"Alright guys, enough of today. I'm incredibly proud of you guys. I know, I'll use the Dexter's level scanner on you." Ash said, hoping for good results.

"**Riolu : level 15, Pidgeotto : level 15, Charmander: level 15"**

"Wow, I can't believe you guys are this powerful. We will beat Brock in no time. Let's go grab some lunch, seeing it's only 11 in the morning. We can get all the way to Viridian City by 12."

Everyone agreed. Ash returned the 2 Pokémon to their respective Poke balls. Riolu hopped on his shoulder. Ash started walking along the path.

"_You know Riolu, Storm and Charmander are really coming along. So are you. You guys will always be my best friends. Especially you." _Ash said through their link.

"_Thank you Ash. That gladdens my heart."_ Riolu replied.

"_I wasn't like this before you know."_

"_What?"_

"_I used to be a very private person. I didn't talk to anyone, barely said anything and always was seen with a book on Pokémon. You guys changed me. I will be serious and hard on you a times. But know that you are always my friends."_

Riolu nodded and didn't say anything. His trainer was something indeed.

Like Ash said, at 12, the trio arrived in Viridian City. As they were walking to the nearest Pokemon center, a women in a police jacket stopped them.

"ID please?" she asked politely.

"Oh yes officer. Here is my PokeDex." Ash replied.

"**My name is Dexter. I was made in Pallet Town, given to Ash Ketchum. My job is to provide Ash with information about Pokémon. if lost, I cannot be replaced or exchanged."**

The officer smiled. "That'll do nicely. I'm sorry I was suspicious about you. I thought you were stealing that Riolu. As you know, shiny Pokemon are quite rare. You best put it back into its Poke ball."

"I'm sorry officer, but what's your name. And my Riolu dosen't like Poke balls."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Jenny. Officer Jenny. And its fines, some Pokemon have different personalities then the rest of its species. It's not a bad thing. Just keep it safe."

"I will." Ash said.

"Great. Now, will you allow me to give you a ride to where ever you are going? I need to make up for my mistake."

"Oh thank you Officer. Can I go to the Pokemart and then the Pokémon Center?"

"Sure thing young man. Hop on."

After a dozen crazy loops, a few jumps and a whoop from Officer Jenny. They arrived at the Pokemart.

Ash walked in and grabbed 5 super potions, 4 more bowls, 2 extra large packs of Poke-Chow that conveniently shrinks when in contact with any kind of Poke ball, 5 more Poke balls, and a new messenger pack for him. He paid the price and walked out.

"TOOO THE POKEMON CENTER!" Officer Jenny yelled. Ash and Riolu both sighed.

Officer Jenny drove like a mad-woman. She didn't even use the driveway and instead drove her bike straight into the Pokémon Center.

"You know we have a driveway." A pink haired lady said, crossing her arms.

Officer Jenny looked embarrassed. As she drove away, she cried out"Sorry Nurse Joy!"

Nurse Joy sighed and shook her head. "Now what can I do to help young man?"

"Well Nurse Joy, can you please heal my Pokémon. My Riolu doesn't like being in a Poke ball. Please treat them nicely."

"Of course, I need your name young sir."

"Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town."

"Very well, please wait here."

Ash sat down at a table and thought, "_How you doing buddy?"_

"_Very well Ash. These Chanseys are nice to Storm, Charmander and I."_

"_That's good to here." _Ash thought as he cut off their link.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, please retrieve your Pokémon." the announcer boomed out.

Ash walked up and let Riolu hop on his shoulder while he buckled the 2 Poke balls to his belt.

_**Ring Ring Ring.**_

"Oh!" A surprised Nurse Joy said. "You have a call from a certain Professor Oak."

Ash walked to the Video Chat area of the Pokémon Center. He sat down and clicked the ACCEPT button. The back of Professor Oak's head showed on the screen.

"Hello Ash! Glad to see you!" Professor Oak said, cheerful as always.

"Hello, professor. Can you please turn the camera around?" Ash said with a smirk on his face.

"Eh? Oh!" The screen fizzed out and the front of Oaks head showed on the screen. "Much better."

Ash nodded, smiling.

Professor Oak looked surprised. "I see meeting Pokémon changed you a lot Ash!"

Ash turned grim again. "That it did professor. So why did you call me?"

"I just wanted to check up on you. How's Riolu?"

Riolu jumped on Ash's head. "RIOLU!"

"Well that's good!" The professor exclaimed.

"I just wanted to tell you that you are behind everyone else. The other trainers were inViridian City a day ago. I think they went back to route 1 to train though... Why did you stay late?"

Ash smirked. "What was the highest level of the Pokémon on Gary's team?"

"10, and that was his Squirtle." The professor replied. It's only natural Ash asked for his childhood rival.

Ash smirked, "Well my Pokémon are all level 15."

The professor's jaw dropped. "You caught more than one? Leaf and Gary and Tom all caught only 1 Pokémon!"

Ash's expression darkened. "So that's his name. 'Tom' abandoned his Charmander when it lost a battle. I rescued it. You might want to check on him. You should revoke his license or something."

"WHAT? I shall revoke it at once. Next time he calls I'll break the news to him. Thank you for letting me know Ash."  
Ash nodded. "I have to go professor. Until next time."

"Until next time then."

KABOOOM! A blinding white light suddenly filled the Pokémon center. When the light faded, three hazy silhouettes were at the door.

"Prepare for trouble." A woman's voice rang in the room.

"Make it double!" A man's voice rang out too.

"To protect the world form devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the power of truth and love."

"To reach for the starts above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now and prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

Ash regained control of his head after the weird motto. He saw Nurse Joy hiding behind a counter. he knew he needed to take care of these guys fast.

"Who do you think you are?" Ash asked, determined and exicted.

"We're Team Rocket." Jessie said.

James gasped, "Look at his Pokemon, let's grab it!"

Ash smirked, "If you think you can take Riolu, you're wrong.

Ash threw Storm and Charmander's Pokeballs.

"Chaaarrr!"

"Pidgeotto!"

The two Pokémon glared at the stranger people in the room.

"HA! If you think those two have a chance at our Pokémon, you're wrong! Ekans!"

"Koffing."

Ash glared at them. "Let's show them what we're made of."

"Charrr!"

"Otto!"

"RIOLU!"

"Storm start things off with your Wing Attack! Use it on Ekans. Do not let it bite you! Riolu, Quick Attack at Koffing! Use you Aura to sense it if it uses Smokescreen or a concealing move. Charmander, Ember on both and whoever needs help, you help. Got it?" Ash said, cool and collected.

The different Pokemon went on their different attacks. Storm's Wing Attack hit Ekans and blew him back.

"Use Gust and blow him into Koffing!"

While this was going on, Riolu's Quick Attack blasted Koffing into the ground. Charmander blew its Ember on Koffing and Koffing collided with Ekans in midair. They lay in a heap on the ground. Koffing stayed down while Ekans got up.

"Ekans ,Tackle Attack on Charmander!"

"Charmander dodge!"

Ekans charged towards Charmander. Charmander tried to dodge but it was fascinated by the swirling colors along the snake's body.

"Chaaar!" Charmander gave off a screech of pain as it was tackled.

"CHARMANDER!" Charmander was so mad right now. It couldn't see its trainer and he was probably worried to death about him. It felt a hidden energy release inside of him.

Another ray of light pierced the room as Charmander started to glow. Ash and Team Rocket covered their eyes.

A moment later, in Charmander's place, stood….. Charmeleon!

Ash grinned. "Charmeleon, you OK buddy?"

"Charr!"

"Good. Use Ember and send them packing!"

"CHARRRRRR!"

A torrent of embers blasted Team Rocket toward the other side of Kanto. The heat could be felt after the blast of fire.

"Charmeleon, I'm very proud of you. Good job! And you too, Riolu, Storm."

Nurse Joy stood up and thanked Ash for his good work.

"It was nothing; it was all these guys' work." He gestured to his Pokémon.

"You should rest your Pokémon, here, I'll heal them. Ash returned the 2 Pokémon to their Poke balls and handed them to Nurse Joy, Riolu hopped off Ash's shoulder and onto the tray"

Nurse Joy walked away with the Pokemon.

Ash grinned. This was an awesome day. A new friend, Charmander evolving and finally getting to Viridian City.

**I kinda messed up the Route 1, Viridian City, Route 2, Pewter City thing...so ya. Anyway, thank you guys for all your support. 19 reviews and only the first chapter is awesome!** **I will be updating again tomorrow. Give me some new ideas in the reviews if you like. Spread the word to all your friends about this story. And please...please...please...REVIEW! It's only 20 seconds of your life. A simple "Update" would do. By the way, should Ash meet Misty and Brock? I'm definitely adding Brock but what about Misty? Anyway, thank you. Until next time ppl. **

**-Orion-**


	3. Chapter 3

A New Beginning Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I completely -ed up on the journey thing. I'm gonna keep it like this. The next stop for the trio is Route 2 and by night they will reach Pewter City. After that, everything will be normal. He will get a Dratini b/c I want him to have a good water Pokémon and a Pokémon that can fly. How? Read and find out! Ash will have one legendary and that will be a baby -, which he will get this chapter. It's gonna be a long one, that's for sure.**

Ash stood up from the bench he was sitting on. He had been staring at a picture of Brock on the wall and thinking about his next and first Gym Challenge.

"Will Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town please come get your Pokemon?" The announcer boomed for the second time today.

Ash got up and walked heavily to the counter. His goal was to get to Pewter City by the end of the day. However, even Ash couldn't keep a scowl on his face when he saw his Pokémon. Riolu growled happily and climbed on to Ash's shoulders. Ash grinned and buckled Charmander and Storm's Poke balls to his belt.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Ash said.

Nurse Joy nodded and moved on to the next patient.

Ash walked into the busy streets of Viridain City. This was entirely different from Pallet Town. All his life he had grown up accustomed to the same neighbors and the small, cozy area. But now, now he was on a whole other level. He ran through the streets of the city admiring the views and sounds. He breathed in all the new odors, while Riolu sat on his backpack, growling at anyone who got close.

When he finally made it to the edge of the city, he could see the winding road of Rout 2 and its river. Ash smiled, happy to be back in familiar territory. His mother had told him that for a 20 long years she had been a trainer, she never got used to the city. Ash mentally nodded, agreeing with her words.

"Hey guys, come on out!" Ash said as he walked along Route 2.

"Pidgeoto!" The majestic bird cried out.

"Charrr!" The red dragon growled.

"Allright guys, we're going to rest today. No more training. You guys did good enough this morning and I want you to know your limits. However feel free to practice your moves on spare things on the ground or rocks.

Riolu chuckled, "_They won't stop Ash, it's in every Pokemon's blood to become stronger."_

Ash sighed and nodded.

"_Sorry Ash, but I won't stop until I learn Flamethrower!" _A rough low voice called out in his head, affirming what Riolu just said.

Ash reeled back in shock. "_Riolu, did you, did you catch that?"_

"_I believe that was Charmeleon. Either your bond with them is very, very strong or you are progressing as Aura Guardian." _Riolu said, not believing it himself.

Ash spun around and faced the beaming Charmeleon. "_Charmeleon?"_

"_Hello Ash, I finally get to speak with you. It is an honor." _Charmeleon growled.

"It is you!" Ash said aloud, not believing his good luck.

"_I share the same thoughts as him my trainer." _A beautiful feminine sound echoed in his mind.

Ash stifled a gasp. "Storm?"

Storm nodded her head and bowed her wings.

"_This is so great! This will come in handy with everything!"_

__Ash's Pokémon all winced, their trainer is smart, sure, but he can be extremely obnoxious at times. After a few moments of Riolu yelling at him to calm down, Ash stopped his cheering and jumping.

He recomposed himself, "_Let's go find a stream and have a picnic there. You must all be famished, after battling Team Rocket."_

Everyone was in agreement. Ash and co. soon found themselves along a cozy little river that lead to the ocean. Ash sat down and unpacked his backpack. He touched the Poke-Chow to one of his spare Poke balls and the bag instantly enlarged. He took out the 2 bowls that belonged to Riolu and Storm, and took out a red bowl that fit Charmeleon. Ash poured the Poke-Chow into the 3 bowls and grabbed a sandwich he swiped at the Pokémon Center.

"Well guys, dig in." Ash said with a mouthful of food.

As he ate, Ash thought about all he done so far; catching 2 Pokémon and getting one to evolve without making it to the first gym was impressive. He was finally on his way to become a Pokémon master. Little did he know, his next friend would shock him….big time. **[For those of you who think it's a Pikachu, you're wrong. It's something wayyyy better.]**

A glint suddenly caught his attention. A circular object was floating down the stream. Ash threw down his sandwich and stood up.

"Come on guys." he muttered, not sure what it was.

Ash and co. walked to the river and knelt by its edge. Ash grabbed a stick and caught the obkect floating past. It was oval, with dark blue crescents cascading over the smooth skin of object. Ash understood, no regular stone looked like this. It had to be a Pokémon egg. But which Pokémon was inside this enigma of an egg? _**CRACK!**_

The egg shook once. Ash almost dropped it in surprise. His Pokémon were watching in Complete fascination. Riolu had hopped down from his shoulder's to get a better look. The egg shook again, even more violently this time. Suddenly, the egg exploded into pieces, a single creature flopped heavily on the ground. It was Riolu's size, with silver wings as large as Storm's and blue plates folded along its back. Dark blue crescents surrounded her curious eyes.

"Lugia?" the Pokémon squeaked.

It spotted Ash immediately and walked unsteadily to him. The baby Pokémon flopped onto Ash's lap and fell asleep. Just like that.

"Oh my lord Arceus I don't believe it." Ash said hoarsely "That's a baby Lugia. It is said she appears to the people pure of heart and mind. She's the legendary beast of the sea. I never would've thought…"

Ash shook his head, not hard enough to wake the sleeping baby in his lap but enough to snap his entranced Pokémon back to reality.

"We need to wake her up. She was sent to me for a reason." Ash decided. Although he could capture her right now, he felt better if Lugia was awake and he asked her.

Ash shook the sleeping baby gently.

"Lu?" the baby squeaked, drowsy from sleep.

"Lugia, what are you doing here?" Ash asked in a soothing manner."

Lugia was completely wake by now. She remembered a voice telling her she would meet a human she could trust; a human that would take care of her and love her. Although she was still a baby, she was a Lugia and already knew about Pokémon. She knew about the strange balls a human would throw if they wanted to capture a Pokémon. She didn't know how she knew, she just knew. And she knew this boy was special.

Ash sat still. Until finally, the baby Lugia squealed out, "Lugia! Lugia!"

Ash didn't understand her so he reached into her mind. "_Hi Lugia, my name is Ash, it's a pleasure to meet you."_

"_Ash, I become, Your, Pokémon?"_ the cute baby Pokémon squeaked out. Ash almost fainted with joy. He grabbed a spare Poke ball.

"_Of course Lugia, just tap this button right here and we will be friends." _Ash managed to croak out.

The baby Lugia sprang forward with such speed Ash almost didn't believe it. It was sucked into the Poke ball and was immediately captured without any resistance. Ash let Lugia out again.

"Lugia!" the little Pokémon crowed. _**Eurghhh.**_

A weird noise came from Lugia. The said Pokémon looked down at her silver/blue stomach and squealed out "_Ashy I hungry!"_

Ash nodded and called to Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, can you go bring a bottle of milk and a turquoise bowl to me?" Ash asked.

"Charr!"

Charmander went over to Ash's backpack and came back with a bottle of milk and another bowl.

"Charr?"

"Yes that'll do nicely. Thank you. Now you all watch. I am going to feed Lugia and if I'm gone it's your responsibility to feed her. Got it? She's only a baby."

Ash's Pokémon nodded eagerly.

Ash poured the milk into the bowl and offered it to Lugia.

"Here you go Lugia, drink it. Come on, drink it."

Lugia pounced to the bowl and dumped her face in it. _**Sluuurp!**_

Within a second, all of the milk was gone and Lugia was lying on the ground, stomach bulging, and satisfied. Ash chuckled. Okay then, let's all head to Pewter City.

"_Ash, is it alright if we all rest first, can we all just sit around for another hour?" _Riolu asked.

Ash nodded, deciding that would give him time for Lugia to rest.

Storm cawed and took to the skies. Charmeleon snorted and went to take a nap. Riolu sat dutifully by Ash's side. Ash laid up against a tree and fell asleep. Lugia manage to sit up on her legs and crawl in Ash's lap. Riolu chuckled as it looked at Ash and Lugia, they were in good relations already. "_Hello young one. My name is Riolu, I'm another one of ash's Pokemon."_

The young Lugia puffed up its chest indignantly, "_I'm not young, I'm 5 minutes old!"_

Riolu let of a jackal-ish laugh. Lugia glared at him. She willed her size to grow about as big as Storm.

"_How's that for size?"_ Lugia asked smugly.

Ash groaned in his sleep.

"_Lugia get off me you're really big." _Ash mumbled. Ash suddenly gasped.

"Holy smokes how did you get this big?" he asked to no one in particular.

"_Lugias grow fast. How do you think we become as big as the first Lugia when we grow up?" _she replied in a snobby manner.

"Hey alright. No need to get sassy on me."

Ash looked at his watch. It was 4pm. He still had an hour to walk in order to get to Pewter Cut, where he could get real Pokémon food for Lugia.

"Everyone, come in!" Ash called loudly.

Ash's 2 other Pokémon stopped what they were doing and huddled in.

"Alright guys here's the plan. I plan to get to Pewter City today and right now it's 4. I think we could make it by 5, grab some dinner and stock up on supplies. Then we'll go rent a room at the Pokémon center and bunk down for the night. Everyone good?"

Everyone roared their approval except for Lugia. She managed to give a high pitched squeak. Ash grinned and returned everyone to their Poke balls except for Lugia and Riolu. Not many people know what a Lugia is or what it looks like. Lugias are not in the PokeDex, since they are only a myth according to some people.

"Alright guys, let's go!"

Ash and co finally to on their way to Pewter City after much excitement. They reached Pewter at about 5 and after exploring the city for an hour, they went to the Pokémon Center. Ash rented a room while his Pokémon got healed. needless to say, Ash kept Lugia since she was a legendary and she received no damage.

**Well that's it for today. There will not be Misty in this story but Brock will be here. Hope you liked it, until next time ppl.**

**-Orion-**


	4. Chapter 4

A New Beginning Chapter 4

Ash rolled out of bed the next morning at 7. He splashed his face with water and woke up Riolu. He then walked to the couch where Lugia was sleeping and gently shook her awake.

"Lugia, come on, get up." Ash said softly.

"Lugia!" the baby whined.

"I know but today you get to see a real gym battle."

"Lugia?"

"No I can't use you. You're too young, too precious and inexperienced."

"Lu! Ia! Ia!" the baby Pokémon puffed out her chest indignantly.

Ash sigh, bemused. Trainer and Pokémon grabbed their belongings and checked out of the Pokémon Center. Lugia rode on Ash's left shoulder while Riolu sat on Ash's backpack.

"Well Riolu, this is it. Today we get our first gym badge. You excited?"Ash asked as he walked out of the Pokemon Center.

Riolu's fur bristled and rose. Ash smirked.

"Then let's go."

The trio walked till they reached a massive dome made purely of rock. The giant caption read, "Pewter City Gym"

Ash calmed his nerves and gathered his wits. Riolu sent a mental image of triumph in his head. Pokémon and trainer walked inside readied to face whatever the gym held for them. As he walked in, Ash noticed the room was completely dark, with dim lights on the bleachers. He also noticed faint outlines of sprinklers on the roof.

"I challenge the leader of this gym to a Pokémon battle." Ash shouted into the darkness.

Suddenly the lights turned on. A man with a green vest and brown skin stood on a platform.

In a soft voice, he said, "I accept your challenge."

The man (aka Brock) leapt down and stood on the other side. He grabbed a remote from his pockets and pressed a button. The battle ground slid in from either side of Ash. It was made of soft soil, with rocks here and there.

"I assume you know the rules of this gym?" the leader asked.

Ash nodded and thought, "_Riolu, you're up first."_

Before Riolu had a chance to jump down, Brock pulled out a Poke ball and called out, "Goooo Geodude!"

A Pokémon with a spherical head and two arms attached to the side sprang forth from the Poke ball. Lugia's head sprang forth in interest. Riolu jumped off Ash's shoulder and nodded at him.

"Finally, a smart trainer, one who uses advantages." the man smirked. "But it won't' be enough."

Ash smirked back, "We'll see."

"Geodude, use Rock Smash!" Brock called out.

The said Pokémon grabbed a rock 2 times bigger than him and threw it at Riolu.

"Riolu dodge!" Ash yelled. Riolu spun to the side. Even though he was at advantage, he could not afford for his Pokémon to get hurt.

"Riolu, go on the offensive. Go for Close Combat!"

"Geodude, harden!"

Riolu hopped close to Geodude with one step and was on him like a tiger. He managed to land 3 punches on him before Brock called out another attack.

"Hidden Power!"

"Riolu, dodge by hiding behind a rock. Then get in for Close Combat again!"

Riolu jumped behind a rock just as the blast of energy hit the scapegoat. The rock shattered but Riolu was unhurt. He pounced towards Geodude.

"Riolu, use Growl and hit him with a low kick!"

Riolu growled and kicked the Geodude in the face.

"Geodude!" Brock shouted.

Geodude stood up shakily.

"Good. Geodude, pick up two rocks and throw the first one!"

"Riolu, jump in the air to avoid him and use Karate chop on Geodude!"

"Geodude! Throw the second one!"

The attack hit Riolu in midair and sent him reeling to the ground.

"Geodude! Don't let up, use Earthquake."

"Riolu jump on a rock and focus!"

The earthquake ended as soon as it began."

"Riolu now! Jump on the stones over to Geodude ad use a Karate Chop!"

Riolu, hopped three steps before unleashing a blow that smashed Geodude to the ground. Geodude landed on a spike and fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle. This round goes to challenger and his Riolu." A ref shouted. Ash didn't even see him get there.

Lugia cocked her head at the ref then stared at the battle. She thought this was a fun game she might try some day.

"Geodude return."

A red beam of light hit the fallen Pokemon and sucked it up."

"Gooooooo Onix!"

A giant rock snake Pokémon appeared before him. Riolu and Ash both gulped.

Ash shook his head, 'Riolu climb up on its head and use Karate Chop!"

The jackal Pokémon agreed and started to climb up the snake's body.

"Onix shake him off and use Earthquake when he's on the ground!"

Riolu was shaken off and fell to the ground, winded. Suddeny the ground started to shake. Riolu was covered by a large cloud of dust and when the dust cleared, Riolu was knocked out.

"Riolu!" Ash shouted. he ran on the field and carried him away.

"I won't let you go away with that!"

Ash pulled out Charmeleon's Pokeball, Goooo Charmeleon!"

The red dragon appeared in all its haughtiness and looked smug.

"Charmeleon, use ember on Onix!" Ash cried.

What came out of charmeleon was not ember but a full torrent of blue flames.

"Charmeleon, you learned Dragon Rage!" Ash cried, not believing it.

The blue fire hit Onix and it roared with fury.

"Onix, use Rock Throw on it!"

"Charmeleon dodge!"

Onix picked up a rock with its tail and threw it at the dragon. Charmeleon tried to dodge but it was too happy with itself learning Dragon rage.

Boooom!

"Charmeleon is unable to battle!" The winner of this match is Brock!" Ash heard a ref shout.

Ash didn't care. He ran to Charmeleon and returned him to his Poke got up, and with a determined glare, he walked out of the gym.

Ash ran to the Pokémon Center immediately after that. The Nures Joy at the healing center took a glance at Ashand without a word grabbed Riolu and Charmeleon. Ash was so overwhelmed in worry and sadness; he sat down heavily, jostling Lugia, who had somehow managed to find a way into Ash's backpack.

"Lugia" the little Pokémon cried out, unable to do anything top help its trainer's grief.

"Thanks Lugia. But even with all my training I couldn't beat Brock. I need a new stradegy."

"_I'll beat him for you Ashy!"_ the baby cried. "_I'll avenge Riolu and Sir Charmeleon."_

Ash sighed. "You know why I can't let you do that, you're too young."

Lugia lowered her head, sniffing. Thunder suddenly rumbled in the distance. A few raindrops were heard outside and suddenly, it was a storm outside.

"_This must be one of Lugia's abilities. When she's overly depressed or sad, she can cause storms._" Ash thought, eyes wide.

"Lugia, calm down. After I beat Brock, I'll let Storm teach you how to fly." Ash said.

The little Pokémon looked up adoringly. The weather outside cleared up immediately. Everyone was confused except for Ash and Lugia.

"Ash Ketchum, your Pokemon are ready." the announcer yelled.

Ash wearily got up and asked, "Lugia, I'll need you to start staying in your Poke ball for now. Some baddies are going to try tosteal you away when they find out you're a legendary. And you don't know how to defend yourself. So please, will you go in?" Ash asked.

Lugia cocked her head. "Lugia."

Ash smiled. "Thanks Lugia."

Ash put Lugia inside of her Poke ball and went to retrieve Charmeleon and Riolu. Who both looked very healthy.

"_Ash! I have failed you!" _Riolu cried as soon as he saw his trainer.

Ash shook his head, "No Riolu. I have failed you. I should've come up with a better strategy. And I think I have one now."

"_Are we going to try again Ash?"_ the little jackal asked.

Ash nodded." I promised Lugia I would teach her to fly so let's get this over with. Here's what we'll do. "Ash leaned in to the Pokemon on the tray and whispered a few words to him. Riolu nodded and smiled. His trainer was truly a prodigy to recover from such a brutal put down.

Ash and co. appeared at the gym a few moments later. Without a word, he walked in. Riolu jumped off his shoulder and waited. The lights turned on and Brock appeared. He knew what Ash want. Brock took out a Poke ball and called out Geodude. Riolu stepped forward and raised his paws.

Suddenly Ash shouted. "Riolu, use Quick attack to get close! Hit him with a Karate Chop and a Low Kick at the same time."

Before Brock could call out an attack, Riolu was already up in Geodude's face and landed two successful blows on him. Geodude was weakened drastically. Riolu remained neutral, readied to attack if ash had called it. In truth there was no need; Geodude simply fell because of the two powerful attacks.

Brock gritted his teeth but smiled at the thought of Onix. "Onix!" he cried out as he threw its poke ball.

Riolu growled. The time was now.

"Riolu now!" ash cried. Riolu sprinted towards Onix with Quick Attack. He hopped on the giant snake's head and jumped onto a sprinkler. He used Karate Chop and broke the sprinkler. Water started leaking onto the Onix. Riolu immediately moved to the next one. Ash didn't know why Brock was standing there, not worried for his Pokémon.

By the time Riolu was done, water was dripping everywhere, yet Onix was unaffected.

"Good idea Ash.' he complimented, "But it won't do anything against a high leveled Onix."

Ash smirked. Brock was a little uneased by that but he let it pass.

"Who says this water is little? 3…. 2…..1." Suddenly, the sprinklers burst to life and Onix roared with frustration as it felt itself weaken at the water's touch.

"Riolu, hit the snake with a Karate chop, follow with close combat!" Ash shouted gleefully, seeing his plan work.

Riolu ran in and when Onix was distracted by the water, he leapt up on onix's head and slammed him with a bone crushing Karate Chop. Then, he grabbed onto Onix's head and pulled up, forcing the snake to turn and fall in order to prevent back damage. Onix glared at Riolu for a second, and then fainted.

Brock was shocked; he had not had time to call out a single attack because of the way the boy in front of him maneuvered the field. This boy was truly a prodigy.

"Onix is unable to battle! The match goes to the challenger!" A ref shouted. _"Seriously," _Ash thought, "_Where do these refs come from?"_

"Congratulations Ash, you are a great trainer and should be proud for defeating Onix without losing any of your Pokémon. All the other challengers from Pallet simply charged at me with their starters but you worked with the terrain to weaken my Pokémon. Good job. I gave you, a Stone Badge!"

Ash nodded and accepted it with its head bowed, Riolu had climbed up Ash's backpack since then and he was almost asleep from all the battling. He had built up his endurance, sure, but Onix had still worn him down.

"Say Ash, you are from Pallet aren't you?"

Ash nodded, barely keeping in his excitement at winning his first badge.

Brock digested this information then proceeded to saying, "What are your dreams or the future? With that kind of battling, you could get a first place in almost any competition."

"Well, my dream is to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master. " Ash said.

Brock nodded, THUMP.

Ash slammed into a man as hard as steel. He looked down at Brock and gave him a rueful grin. Brock seemed to know this man and glared at him.

"Ash, leave us alone for a second."

Ash stepped to the side focused on his new Stone Badge. It was octagonal, silver and gleaming in the morning sun. Ash looked up at the two men. The stranger pointed at him and said something to Brock. It made Brock smile. The stranger ruffled Brock's hair before stepping in the gym.

Brock seemed to hesitate when he came over. "CanIcomewithyouonyourjourney ?" Brock asked really fast."Sincemyfatherdecidedtoreturn asgymleader,hetoldmetogofollowmydreamsas aPokemonbreeder!"

"Of course it's okay." Ash said, the more the merrier. He could really use a human friend.

Brock seemed surprised; he thought Ash would at least think about it. Not that he was complaining or anything. He then shrugged it off and beamed. He started talking about his dreams as they walked towards the Pokémon Center.

Riolu's eyes widened when he remembered a certain baby. His trainer obviously forgot about Lugia. This was going to end up bad if he didn't do anything.

"_Ash!" _Riolu shouted frantically, "_What about Lugia?"_

Ash looked like he just hit a wall.

"Ash you aright there?" Brock asked.

"Uh…yeah. Why don't we meet at 1 on Route 3?" Ash asked after some quick thinking, "It'll give you time to pack."

"Great idea Ash." the former gym leader yelled. He ran the other way and gave a silent see you later sign.

Ash put his face in his hands, "I hope Brock can keep secrets."

Ash healed his Pokémon and at 1, he met Brock at Route 3.

"Oh man, you cannot know how much I thank you right now," he said.

Ash nodded and lead them to a clearing before stopping.

He turned around, "If you want to travel with me, you need to keep a secret. Can you do it?"

Brock nodded, confused and peculiar at the same time. Ash sighed and popped out 2 Poke balls. He let the Pokémon inside out, the first one was normal, a magnificent bird with a red v on top of her head.

"Pidgeotto." it cried. She and Lugia were already briefed about this so she knew what was going to happen.

The second Pokémon, however, was interesting. It was a baby. The Pokémon looked as big as Storm, which was pretty impressive at her age. She was silver, with blue plates folded on her back and a crescent around her eyes.

It gave off a cry, "Lugia!"

Brock gasped in recognition. Here was the Pokémon that was on Ash's shoulder the first time.

"What's so special about this Pokémon Ash?" Brock asked, utterly confused.

"This Brock is Lugia, a beast of the sea. She is one of the famed legendary Pokémon of the world. She is the daughter to the original guardian of the seas because she can use telepathy as well. You must've known only the original legendary Pokémon and their offspring can use telepathy. " Ash said, hoping to catch Brock if he fainted.

Brock jaw dropped and he gaped like a fish. Moments later, he was out.

**Well this is it. I realize I am going wayyy to fast. I'm going to slow down and train the Pokémon very slowly. The reason I gave Ash all his Pokémon really fast is b/c he will be doing a lot more in the future and will have less time to catch Pokémon. You know that another two of his Pokemon are Dratini, and Pikachu. Don't worry though, they will not all appear in the next fw chapters. Dratini appears in chapter 10 or so. But anyway, who is his last Pokémon? Read and find out.**

**-Orion-**


End file.
